Collection
by Artemis Teranika Ryann
Summary: {(Rated to be safe)} - This is a collection of one-chapter fictions centred on Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Feel free to review with an idea!


Collection

Okay, this is going to be a series of one-chapter long fics. Each chapter will have its own summary and I will put the pairings at the beginning of each chapter. Just so you know, I own no one. All characters belong to J K Rowling. Do you seriously think I am smart enough, at fourteen, to have written, published and had films made of most of a series? I didn't think so.

**Thank you.**

****

**Summary:** Draco has been chasing Hermione, trying to get her to date him. Will she remain strong, or does Fate have something else in mind? Bittersweet ending

**Chapter One: Fearing you, Loving You**

Hermione smiled at her friends as they offered to come with her to get her wand from the Potions Classroom.

"Honestly, I think I can take care of myself, and besides, its nine o'clock. The only people out will be Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil – and that's because it's their turn for rounds tonight. I'll be back before you know it."

Harry and Ron relented, bidding her farewell and returning to their game of chess.

Hermione clambered out of the portrait then trudged down the corridors to the Potions Classroom, which was – conveniently – on the other side of the castle. As the torches blew out and the shadows grew bigger and the corridors colder the closer to the dungeons she got, Hermione began to wish Harry and Ron _had_ come with her.

She passed by a black, gaping hole and a hand shot from the doorway, clamping over her mouth and pulling her into the room beyond. Hermione bit and licked the hand, trying to make it let go.

Her eyes darted around the darkness, vainly trying to find her assailant, who forced her into a sitting position. The windowless dor closed and a dim, flickering light appeared.

Draco Malfoy removed his hand from Hermione's mouth and brought it to his own, presumably to soothe the bite wounds Hermione's teeth had inflicted, his eyes on hers.

Hermione's fear was replaced by anger.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're playing at?" She bit angrily.

He didn't reply, merely watched her with blue-grey eyes from the other side of the closet.

Hermione's anger faltered as she remembered previous encounters with the taller boy, when he'd muttered odd things like, "Strawberries and cream," – her shampoo – "Honey gold," – her eye colour – and the death stares he'd given other boys who'd approached her. She remembered the time Neville had asked her out, only the next day to come back with a black eye and a broken arm, saying he no longer wanted to date her. Then there was the time he'd touched her ear, and another time when he'd fingered a lock of her curly brown hair.

_'No, Hermione,'_ she told herself sternly, _'Malfoy DOESN'T like-like you – he's a pureblood fanatic and –'_

Malfoy broke her train of thoughts by leaning in towards her and kissing her lips gently.

Hermione's eyes widened, then fluttered closed as she kissed him back. Something in her screamed that she was kissing her enemy, the one who'd insulted her for a good six years.

She pulled away and slapped him.

"You see?" He whispered hoarsely, almost to himself, "She loves you too."

Hermione looked away from the blonde man before her.

"You're wrong." She whispered softly.

"Am I?" He countered, smiling. "Hermione. Look at me." He said compellingly. "Please."

She had been ready to say no, but when he said please, her pride refused to let her.

She looked at him.

He was smiling. It was a dirty trick, and they both knew it.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted, sending warm shivers down her spine.

He captured her soft, cherry lips with his warm, alluring ones, and something in Hermione shattered, leaving her vulnerable to an influx of sweet emotions and tender feelings.

His arms slid around her, bringing her closer to him and up, making her lips more accessible.

He ran his tongue over her lips and Hermione parted them to allow him entrance to her mouth, simultaneously making the kiss more fervent.

_'He is so sweet, gentle, yet passion blazes in him.'_ She shifted slightly, burying her hands in his hair.

_'His hair is so soft, so silky, a golden counterpart to his silver-blue eyes –'_

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She pushed him away roughly.

"You – I can't – But – !" Hermione pleaded. "Just leave me be, Draco. Leave me be." She pulled open the door and rushed away, not looking back, fearing to see the hurt in his eyes.

He gazed intently after her and as his heart broke, a single tear slid from the depths of his soul.

She feared him.

He loved her.


End file.
